Argoniański klient, księga 2 (Oblivion)
Argoniański klient, księga 2 Treść Argoniański Raport Księga Druga pióra Waughina Jartha Decumus Scotti wygramolił się z trzcin i błota, wyczerpany biegiem, z twarzą i ramionami pokrytymi czerwonymi **fleshflies. Odwracając się ku Cyrodiil ujrzał skrywający się pod powierzchnią czarnej rzeki most, i wiedział, że dopóki za kilka dni nie opadną wody, nie dostanie się na drugą stronę. Rzeka w swych lepkich głębinach skrywała także jego papiery dotyczące Czarnych Mokradeł. Musiał polegać na swej pamięci, by odnaleźć swoje kontakty w Gideon. Mailic specjalnie przedzierał się przodem przez trzciny. Scotti podążył za nim, bezskutecznie oganiając się od **fleshflies. "Mamy szczęście, sir," rzekł Redgard, co uderzyło Scottiego jako wyjątkowo dziwne, dopóki nie spojrzał, gdzie tamten pokazuje palcem. "Jest tu karawana." Dwadzieścia jeden pordzewiałych, pokrytych błotem wozów, pognitych i na chwiejnych kołach, tkwiło przed nimi w miękkiej ziemi. Tłum Argonian o szarej łusce i oczach, ponurych robotników, jakich pełno było w Cyrodiil, ciągnął jeden z wozów, który odłączył się od pozostałych. Gdy Scotti i Mailic podeszli bliżej, zobaczyli, że ładunek wozu stanowią czarne jagody, tak zgniłe, że prawie nie do rozpoznania...przypominające cuchnącą galaretę, a nie wóz owoców. Tak, zmierzali do miasta Gideon, i tak, powiedzieli, Scotti mógł zabrać się z nimi, gdy tylko skończą rozładowywać ten ładunek **lumberries "Jak dawno je zebrano?" spytał Scotti, patrząc na gnijące owoce na wozie. "Zbiory były oczywiście Ostatniego Siewu", powiedział Argonianin, który widocznie dowodził wozem. Teraz było Zachodzące Słońce, więc przez ponad dwa miesiące owoce były na trakcie. Na pewno, pomyślał Scotti, mieli problemy z transportem. Lecz jako reprezentant Komisji Budowlanej lorda Vanecha zajmował się właśnie naprawianiem takich sytuacji. Owoce przez prawie godzinę gniły jeszcze bardziej na słońcu, gdy zepchnięto wóz na bok, połączono wozy jadące przed nim i za nim, i zaprzężono do oddzielonego wozu jednego z ośmiu koni z przodu karawany. Robotnicy poruszali się niemrawo, niczym w letargu, i Scotti wykorzystał tę okazję, by obejrzeć resztę karawany i pogadać z towarzyszami podróży. Cztery z wozów miały w środku ławki, niezbyt wygodne miejsca dla pasażerów. Wszystkie pozostałe były pełne ziarna, mięsa i roślin w różnych stadiach zepsucia. Karawaną podróżowało sześciu argoniańskich robotników, trzech cesarskich kupców, tak pogryzionych przez owady, że ich skóra przypominała łuskę Argonian, i trzech zakapturzonych osobników, ewidentnie Dunmerów, sądząc po czerwonych oczach błyszczących w cieniu kapturów. Wszyscy przewozili swe towary właśnie tędy, Cesarskim Szlakiem Handloweym. "To jest droga?" wykrzyknął Scotti, patrząc na nie kończące się pole trzcin, sięgających mu do szyi, lub jeszcze wyżej. "Można to nazwać twardym gruntem," wzruszył ramionami jeden z Dunmerów. "Konie zjadają część trzciny, czasem ją wypalamy, ale i tak zaraz odrasta. W końcu woźnica dał znak, że karawana jest gotowa do drogi, i Scotti zajął miejsce w trzecim wozie, z innymi mieszkańcami Cesarstwa. Rozejrzał się, ale na wozie nie było Mailica. "Zgodziłem się przewieźć cię do Czarnych Mokradeł i z powrotem," powiedział Redgard, który wrzucił kamień w morze trzcin i właśnie pogryzał włochatą marchewkę. "Będę tu, kiedy wrócisz." Scotti skrzywił się, nie tylko dlatego, że Mailic, zwracając się do niego, nie użył grzecznościowego "sir". Teraz naprawdę nie znał nikogo w Czarnych Mokradłach, ale kiedy karawana ruszyła powoli naprzód, nie było czasu na sprzeczki. Śmierdzący wiatr owiał Trakt Handlowy, tworząc wzory w monotonnym bezmiarze trzcin. W oddali coś przypominało góry, lecz ciągle się zmieniało, i Scotti zrozumiał, że muszą to być kłęby mgły. Przez ziemię przemykały cienie, i gdy Scotti spojrzał w górę, zobaczył, że rzucały je wielkie ptaszyska, z dziobami niczym piły, wielkości reszty ich ciał. **"Hackwings" mruknął Chaero Gemullus z Cesarstwa, siedzący po lewej stronie Scottiego, który mógł być młody, lecz wyglądał na znękanego życiem. "Jak wszystko w tym przeklętym miejscu, zjedzą cię jeśli nie będziesz się ruszał. Ci złodzieje zlatują i mocno cię dziabią, a potem odlatują i wracają, kiedy umrzesz z upływu krwi." Scotti zadrżał. Miał nadzieję, że przez zmrokiem dotrą do Gideon. Wtedy dotarło do niego, że słońce jest po złej stronie karawany. "Przepraszam," zawołał Scotti do woźnicy. "Myślałem, że podobno jedziemy do Gideon?" Woźnica przytaknął. "Czemu w takim razie jedziemy na północ, choć powinniśmy zmierzać na południe?" W odpowiedzi usłyszał westchnięcie. Scotti dowiedział się, że jego towarzysze podróży także jadą do Gideon, lecz żaden z nich nie wydawał się szczególnie przejmować okrężną trasą. Ławka dawała się we znaki jego starszym plecom i pośladkom, lecz miarowy rytm karawany i hipnotycznie falujące trzciny stopniowo wywierały na niego wpływ. Scotti zapadł w sen. Obudził się kilka godzin później, po zmroku, nie wiedząc gdzie jest. Karawana nie poruszała się już, i leżał na podłodze pod ławką, obok jakichś skrzynek. Scotti słyszał głosy, mówiące syczącym, mlaszczącym językiem, którego nie rozumiał, i wyjrzał spomiędzy czyichś nóg, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Światło księżyca ledwo rozjaśniało gęste mgły spowijające karawanę, a Scotti nie widział mówiącego pod najlepszym kątem. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że szary woźnica mówi do siebie, lecz ciemność poruszała się, i miała wilgotne, połyskliwe łuski. Ciężko było stwierdzić, ile jest tych stworzeń, ale były one duże, czarne, i im dłużej Scotti się im przyglądał, tym więcej widział szczegółów. Gdy zobaczył jeden konkretny szczegół, wielkie paszcze pełne oślizgłych, szpiczastych zębów, wśliznął się z powrotem pod ławkę. Ich małe, czarne oczy jeszcze go nie dostrzegły. Nogi przed Scottim poruszyły się, a potem zaczęły wierzgać, gdy ich właściciela wywleczono z wozu. Scotti cofnął się jeszcze bardziej, włażąc za skrzynki. Nie znał się na ukrywaniu, ale używał już kiedyś tarczy. Wiedział, że coś, cokolwiek by to było, pomiędzy nim a czymś złym, zawsze było dobre. Kilka sekund po tym, jak nogi zniknęły, rozległ się straszny wrzask. Potem drugi i trzeci. Różne głosy, różne akcenty, ale ta sama treść... strach, i ból, straszliwy ból. Scotti przypomniał sobie dawno zapomnianą modlitwę do Stendarra i zaczął szeptać ją do siebie. Potem nastała cisza... upiorna cisza, która trwała tylko kilka minut, ale wydawała się ciągnąć godzinami... latami. A potem wóz znowu ruszył w drogę. Scotti ostrożnie wylazł spod wozu. Chaero Gemullus uśmiechnął się niepewnie. "Tu jesteś," rzekł. "Myślałem, że Nagi cię zabrały." "Nagi?" "Paskudne stwory," odparł Gemullus. "Żmije z rękami i nogami, wysokie na siedem stóp, osiem, gdy są wściekłe. Wychodzą z głębi mokradeł, i nie podoba im się tu, więc są szczególnie złe. Szukają takich arystokratów z Cesarstwa, jak ty." Scotti nigdy w życiu nie uważał się za arystokratę. Jego brudne, upstrzone przez **fleshflies ubranie wyraźnie wskazywało najwyżej na klasę średnią, przynajmniej on tak uważał. "Czego by ode mnie chciały?" "Oczywiście obrabować cię," uśmiechnął się tamten. "I zabić. Nie słyszałeś, co przytrafiło się tamtym?" Skrzywił się, jakby tknięty nagłą myślą. "Nie dobrałeś się do tych skrzynek, co? Na przykład do cukru?" "Bogowie, nie," skrzywił się Scotti. Jego rozmówca uspokojony przytaknął. "Nie wydajesz się zbyt rozgarnięty. Pierwszy raz w Czarnych Mokradłach, co? O nie, szczyny Histów!" Scotti miał już zapytać, co Gemullus rozumie przez to wulgarne wyrażenie, gdy zaczęło padać. Było to piekło cuchnącego, żółtobrązowego deszczu, obmywającego karawanę, któremu towarzyszyły gromy rozlegające się w oddali. Gemullus próbował zaciągnąć plandekę wozu, spoglądając groźnie na Scottiego, póki ten nie pomógł mu w uciążliwej czynności. Zadrżał, nie tylko z zimna, lecz także myśląc o obrzydliwych opadach, lejących się na i tak nieświeżą żywność na odkrytym wozie. "Niedługo wyschniemy," uśmiechnął się Gemullus, wskazując na mgłę. Scotti nie był nigdy w Gideon, ale wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Dużego osiedla, mniej więcej charakteru Cesarskiego Miasta, z architekturą w mniej więcej cesarskim stylu, i wszelkich wygód i zwyczajów Cesarstwa, mniej więcej. Zbiorowisko przytopionych w błocie chałup było z pewnością czymś mniej. "Gdzie jesteśmy?" spytał zdezorientowany Scotti. "W Hixinoag," odrzekł Gemullus, pewnie wymawiając dziwną nazwę. "Miałeś rację. Jechaliśmy na północ, gdy powinniśmy podążać na południe." Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki